


彼异界学园（完结篇·下）

by kqbsdq



Category: kqbsdq - Fandom
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-21
Updated: 2020-02-21
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:35:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22830343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kqbsdq/pseuds/kqbsdq
Kudos: 3





	彼异界学园（完结篇·下）

"别生气了，我跟我妈说了，她已经不管我了，我们定个日子就去领证吧。"  
段艺璇一瘸一拐回到了病房。轻描淡写一句话就盖过去了。  
"米一。"  
胡晓慧吸吸鼻子，上前抱住了段艺璇。只要明白段艺璇还在乎自己，一切似乎也就不那么重要了。

"你没事吧。"

段艺璇的左脸红了一大块。

"没事，就挨了一巴掌，你知道我妈这人就不想看我把你带坏了。"

"疼不疼啊？"

"你给我呼呼就不疼了。"

段艺璇深情地望着满脸担忧的胡晓慧，不禁抚上她肉嘟嘟的脸。

"晓慧我只喜欢你一个人，李梓的事，对不起。"

"知道了。"

胡晓慧还是有些在意，段艺璇看在眼里，但愿这层隔阂能早点化解开吧。

相拥的两人各怀心事，并未注意到门外一闪而过的黑影。

胡晓慧现在好恨自己的腺体不能张开。段艺璇充血肿胀的腺体上清晰可见的咬痕，淡淡的苦橘味道。

骑乘在坐在床沿的段艺璇身上，胡晓慧突然不动了。段艺璇的下体涨得不行，正要到临界点了。

"晓慧..."

段艺璇沙哑的嗓音，像是沙漠渴望着雨水的滋润。

"我要..."

胯间的物体一柱擎天，上面还沾满了湿润的液体，段艺璇紧紧拽住了床单，迫切地看着沉默的胡晓慧。在知道胡晓慧身上流着和自己相似的血液后，做这种事段艺璇却比往常更加地渴望。段艺璇也很唾弃这样的自己。果然越是禁忌的果实就越是想要吞入腹中。

屋里还开着暖气，胡晓慧面颊绯红，额上滴下了汗珠。段艺璇乞求的目光投来，胡晓慧却闹起了别扭。

爱出汗的段艺璇现在就是个刚从水里捞出来的小柯基。可怜巴巴舔起了胡晓慧的脖子。

"...是不舒服吗？"

"还是我哪里做的不够好？"

段艺璇艰难地压下自己心中的欲火，细心观察着胡晓慧的神情。

胡晓慧静静地任由段艺璇舔舐自己的脖子，得不到满足眼泪汪汪的样子谁看了不想好好怜惜一番呢。

"我没事，继续吧。"

胡晓慧挺起身子，对准了头部已经憋成紫色的肉棒坐了下去。

突如其来的快感冲走了段艺璇脑内除此之外的思绪。

胡晓慧大胆地在段艺璇身上跃动着，在这一方面她很懂段艺璇想要什么。

狭窄的甬道紧紧贴合着段艺璇的肉棒，段艺璇的根部一下一下撞击着溢出密液的生殖腔口。一抽一插，胡晓慧小嘴的密液源源不断溢了出来。生殖腔内脆弱的花心正遭受到一波又一波的侵袭，"快要顶开了...哈...啊..."胡晓慧娇喘连连。段艺璇揉搓着胡晓慧胸前的软肉，吮吸起挺立的乳尖，贝齿啃咬周遭。

段艺璇一手在泥泞不堪的阴瓣里手法熟练挑拨着肿胀的阴核。

"...啊...嗯..."

胡晓慧的呻吟越来越急促了。情不自禁把腿张得更开了一点，湿漉漉的小嘴被粗大的肉棒挤得满满的。

"...米一...啊...我要...到了..."

段艺璇的双手托住了胡晓慧的臀瓣，轻吻她发红的乳房。

收缩的小嘴紧紧咬住插在里面的肉棒，伴随着传遍全身的酥麻感，胡晓慧再一次泄了。

温暖的液体包裹着肉棒，让胡晓慧的下体变得炙热。

很舒服的温度，段艺璇趁热打铁，轻轻抱着胡晓慧转换了一下身位。

胡晓慧仰面躺了下去，段艺璇双手掰开了她痉挛无力的双腿，站在床下，由缓到急抽动起了胡晓慧体内的那根肉棒。胡晓慧惬意享受着卖力的段艺璇带来的快感。小柯基横冲直撞的肉棒和段艺璇一样像是有用不完的劲。

大汗淋漓的段艺璇喘着粗气，块块分明的腹肌起伏着，上面还沾上了一点透明的汁液，极具性诱惑，小嘴吞吐了几十下肉棒后，段艺璇到了极限。

"...啊...晓慧...我..."

段艺璇要忍不住了，她的身子一瞬间僵住了。紧紧顶住紧闭的花心，温热的液体一股脑喷射出来。段艺璇抓紧了胡晓慧的双腿，最后挺动了几下腰身，泵出了最后几发。

段艺璇眼神迷离，似乎还可以见到刚才的欢愉，有些疲惫地趴在了胡晓慧胸前。

段艺璇的尺寸在Alpha中算小的，刚分化那会还挺自卑的。可后来胡晓慧第一次见到这个小朋友的时候傻乎乎地对自己说了句"还以为会很吓人没想到这么可爱啊"

然后胡晓慧就被这个她说可爱的东西弄的三天下不了床。

胡晓慧不知道她认真看着这个小朋友的时候，段艺璇有多紧张，生怕胡晓慧脸上露出任何一丝的失望。

但当胡晓慧抬起头，娇羞的样子一下子映入眼底，段艺璇心都要化了。

段艺璇还不想抽出来，按住了想要挪动身子的胡晓慧。

胡晓慧也习以为常了，环抱住怀里的小柯基。段艺璇总爱在自己身体里多待那么一会儿，说是她就喜欢这样。这样就合在一起了，段艺璇想的很简单。以前也只是单纯不想分开，现在也是，只不过段艺璇会更加理所应当。爱上了自己有血缘关系的妹妹，段艺璇知道自己有悖道德伦理，但是命运总爱捉弄人。

要是胡晓慧一早就在段艺璇的身边，一早就是段艺璇的妹妹，也许就不会有现在胡晓慧肚子里的那个怪胎了。

这么说自己的孩子，段艺璇也觉得讽刺，自己一直想要的孩子，现在说不定就是个畸形的怪胎。胡晓慧的肚子每大一分，段艺璇都要战战兢兢地。这个孩子不能留太久了。

段艺璇的手指在胡晓慧的肚皮上打着转。

同床异梦就是这样的吧。从李梓那儿回来开始胡晓慧就觉得段艺璇不对头了。怎么说呢，就有一种莫名的感觉她和段艺璇这么多年了头一次那么遥远。

段艺璇出院了，回家休养。在这几天内段艺璇直接向胡晓慧爸妈提亲了，也说了孩子的事。一切都有条不紊进行着。

可当胡晓慧准备登门拜访时，却在门口听到了段艺璇和阿姨激烈的争吵声，什么孽种之类的，胡晓慧听的一头雾水。

段艺璇晚上偷偷来找自己，只字未提，自己问起，段艺璇却跟她急眼了，说自己多管闲事。

"你还对多少人这样过。"

段艺璇长胡晓慧三岁，分化也比胡晓慧早。胡晓慧越想越觉得心慌慌的，段艺璇到底还有什么是她不知道的，今天是她鼻子灵，那在这之前抑或是之后，要知道段艺璇是一个有正常发情期的Alpha。

段艺璇回过了神，胡晓慧在怀疑自己。

"我只想和你。"

段艺璇努力安抚着胡晓慧。段艺璇也只想有她了，分化完好长一段时间都是自己扛过来的，这段时间还特意躲开还没分化的胡晓慧，虽然内心很想要分享自己信息素的味道。

段艺璇最喜欢胡晓慧了，段艺璇全是胡晓慧的...  
这些话段艺璇现在说也没了那个时候的底气了。段艺璇缄口不言，沉默地望向胡晓慧，希望这份克制忍耐的心情能被她听到。段艺璇第一次想要全盘托出实情。

要说自己刚才操的是自己亲妹妹吗？显然段艺璇还是说不出口。

"段艺璇你好像一只狗啊。"

胡晓慧看着段艺璇可怜兮兮的样子，脱口而出。房间里仅开着一盏小夜灯，微弱的灯光照出了段艺璇漆黑的瞳孔，你会在想什么呢？

"你不是想养一只狗吗？只要你愿意我就是你养的狗。"

段艺璇抬头亲了亲胡晓慧的下巴。

"那我们刚才算什么啊？"

胡晓慧开心地笑了，段艺璇还惦记着这茬。

"狗...强奸了它的主人。"

段艺璇坏笑道。动了动还在胡晓慧体内的玩意儿。

"段艺璇，你在说什么奇奇怪怪的话？"  
"我错了，主人，我们是心甘情愿的。"  
段艺璇抱紧了胡晓慧，埋在她的肩窝。  
"小柯基。"  
"汪"  
"睡觉。"

段艺璇顺着滑滑梯滑到了经过的胡晓慧身旁。儿童乐园里充满了孩子们的嬉笑声。

夕阳西下，家里待久了想出去逛逛，于是段艺璇就被胡晓慧拉来了这里，出来透透气也好。

"段艺璇儿，你让开，你后面的小朋友都不敢下来了。"

段艺璇自带的太妹气场让周围的一圈小朋友都不太敢接近。

"我居然被嫌弃了。"

段艺璇有些失落，要是平常她肯定会主动和这些小孩子打成一片的。现在她也没那个心情了。

"废话，你那么凶谁敢来找你玩啊。"

一看到这些小孩子，段艺璇不可避免地想到了胡晓慧肚子里那个。

你说你啊以后会是怎样的呢？一旦孕检上出现有畸形的风险，那这个小家伙就顺理成章地被拿掉了，胡晓慧根本也不会想到是她们之间有问题，只当是运气不好，伤心一阵子就过去了。

要是生下来以后慢慢发现问题那就由她们一起来承担，无论怎样胡晓慧都不会发现的吧。

"段艺璇儿，要给我们的女儿取个什么名字呢？"

在小路上走着，胡晓慧听到了远方有父母喊自己家孩子回家吃饭的声音。

"都还没生你怎么知道一定就是个女娃儿？"

"孩子就在我肚子里我能不知道吗？我说是女的一定就是女的。"

胡晓慧气鼓鼓的样子，段艺璇很想捏几把她的脸。

"不对，你跑偏了，重点是我们女儿的名字。"

反应过来的胡晓慧看到段艺璇捂着嘴偷笑呢，是故意逗她的。

"段艺璇，你！"

作死的段艺璇被胡晓慧揪着耳朵，差点就要被按在地上摩擦了。

在她们看不到的地方有一双眼睛正在窥视着她们，注视着两人亲昵的画面，嘴角泛起了一丝嘲讽的笑意。

"跟你姓还是跟我姓？"

"这个就..."

这第一关就让段艺璇犯了难。胡晓慧也挺纠结的。

"要不把我们俩的姓合在一起？"

"要按这个套路，那她以后给我们孙子要怎么取名字？再加下去不得乱套了。"

段艺璇果断拒绝了这个提议。

"那先不管姓了，我们想下她小名儿也行。"

胡晓慧陷入了沉思中。

周围的嬉笑声中突然间冒出了一声不和谐的哭声。

段艺璇一下子就注意到了那个嗷呜一声哭出来的小男孩。

他正跌坐在一棵大槐树下，身边还围着闻声赶来的小伙伴。

一个断了线的风筝高高卡在了树杈上，赶过来的小伙伴们尽可能地安慰着这个小男孩，抬头看了看那个位置，有胆大的准备施展开手脚往上爬了。

"晓慧你等我下。"

段艺璇匆匆忙忙跑了过去。认真思考着自己女儿名字慢一拍的胡晓慧还不清楚发生了什么，就看到了段艺璇扬长而去的背影。

下一秒，胡晓慧睁大了双眼，她被一块白纱布死死捂住了嘴巴。喉咙发出的音节到了嘴边成了"唔唔"几声。

"胡晓慧，我这里有你想要知道的东西。"

出声的是一个陌生的女子，知道自己的名字。她勒住了自己的脖子，力气不小，自己现在这个情况不能硬拼。

"你肚子里的孩子有三个月了吧？"

"趁早流掉吧，段艺璇这么狠心，现在还没下手，越往后对身子的危害可是越大呢。"

"段艺璇的屌好玩吧，被自己姐姐操爽多少次了？你真可怜，都怪你那个恶心的姐姐，玩过多少女人了还不满足，主意还打到自己妹妹头上了。"

莫名其妙的话在胡晓慧听来和段艺璇和阿姨吵架一样一头雾水。

"想知道吗？答案在你兜里..."

"范薇！"

段艺璇怒喝一声，挟持着胡晓慧的那个女人飞快遁入了身后的草丛中，再往后就是一片小树林了，按范薇的本事再找也无济于事。

"她有没有对你怎么样啊？"

段艺璇焦急地上上下下仔仔细细打量了一遍胡晓慧。

"我没事，你们认识啊？"

"老朋友了，彼异界的那场大战她也有份。"

最后和段艺璇决战的那个女的就是她了。

"要吃晚饭了，回家吧。"

胡晓慧的手伸进了大衣口袋里，里面有一捆用橡皮筋扎着的纸。但是胡晓慧没打算告诉段艺璇。

段艺璇搂着胡晓慧要踏上返程的时候，那个拿到了自己心心念念风筝的小男孩跑过来道了声谢。

"你看谁说我凶了，我这不是还友好地帮了小朋友的忙。"

"你就贫吧你。"

刚才之后，胡晓慧看上去像是有什么心事的样子。

"诶我们还没想出来我们女儿要叫什么吧？你快想想呗。"

"怎么能就我一个人，这孩子是我一人儿生的是吗？"

"我想不出来嘛～"

段艺璇向胡晓慧撒起了娇。胡晓慧鸡皮疙瘩都要起来了。

"我想还不行吗？"

接下来的路程胡晓慧专注于取名字，但口袋里的那个东西她一直记着呢。

段艺璇现在有点像入赘了，住在了胡晓慧家，为了方便照顾小包，也是为了离段母远一点。

胡晓慧回到家之后身体又开始出现了强烈的孕期反应，段艺璇实在看不下去了，就出去买药了。  
药物对胎儿影响不好，因为这样胡晓慧经常都要靠自己挺过来。

稍微好那么一点了，胡晓慧闲着也是闲着，就从口袋里掏出了那一捆东西，dna检测？胡晓慧懵了，上面写着的是自己和段艺璇的名字。再下面鉴定结果那一行写着三代以内旁系血亲关系。

胡晓慧的脑子嗡的一声炸开了。

这个结果完美解释了那些让胡晓慧想不明白的话语。

就等段艺璇回来了，胡晓慧竭力抑制住心里的怒火。

"晓慧，快把药吃了吧，就吃这一次没关系的。"

"是没关系，我们的孩子不就已经是坏掉的吗？"

段艺璇怔住了，还未去细思胡晓慧话中深意，胡晓慧就给自己来了一波大轰炸。

"是吗？我的段姐姐。"

胡晓慧把手中攥成小球的报告单砸在了段艺璇脑门上。

"你早就知道了吗？"

"...你听我解释。"

这算是变相承认了，胡晓慧内心最后一线理智崩塌。

"段艺璇，我告诉你，你怎么解释都没用，我不听，你自己看着办吧。"

胡晓慧松开了段艺璇的衣领，头也不回地跑出家门。

所有的猜忌翻涌呈现在胡晓慧模糊不清的眼前。没有了理智，胡晓慧就觉得她和段艺璇的一切都是一个骗局。

胡晓慧其实很小的时候就知道自己是被领养的，某天年幼的小包和段艺璇玩过家家游戏的时候，一个当新娘一个当新郎，要结婚了，胡晓慧就想到了电视上的登记要有那个本本才行，于是就赶紧跑回家翻箱倒柜。找到了，胡晓慧随手一翻，就发现了这件她爸妈想要藏起来的秘密。

这个善意的谎言胡晓慧欣然接受了，她也没有什么感觉。她的父母真的很爱自己吧。

可是段艺璇，胡晓慧心窝子疼。段艺璇只是享受这种血缘的禁忌带来的奇妙感受吗？那段艺璇真不是人。

"我跟你说我刚才吃到了一个惊天巨瓜..."

范薇来医院探望自己几天前被打伤入院的同僚，前面还因为电梯停运维修一小时抱怨不已。  
在楼梯间里，哀叹连连的范薇突然听到了激烈的争吵声，而且这声音是熟人了。

"好奇心害死狗啊。"  
她的这位同僚的俗语说的一如既往的烂。  
"是害死猫吧。"

李梓一早就在咖啡厅里等着段艺璇了，段艺璇约自己出来是为了还在牢里蹲着的苏杉杉那伙人。  
段艺璇姗姗来迟。

"不好意思，有点事给耽误了。"  
"没事赶紧切入正题吧。"  
...

"你和胡晓慧现在还好吗？"

段艺璇的脸色一变。发生了什么李梓也知道了个大概。

"结束后，就去找她吧，她只是在气头上。"

"真的？"

"段艺璇你怎么到这就犯起了糊涂？"

"胡晓慧在意的不是你是不是她的亲生姐姐，而是..."

李梓的双手支在了桌面上，俯身凑近了段艺璇的耳朵旁。

"你在外面有多少个女人。"

"要是她真在意那个的话，她早就一头撞死了。"

李梓嘴角带着笑意，气定神闲坐回了座位上。

"你之后要去哪里？这个人情..."

李梓最近的Omega气息越来越重了，以前还能靠着抑制贴什么的混过去。就算没这档子事，李梓也想跑路了，监狱的高层就好Omega这口。

"你再陪我睡一次就够了。"

李梓一脸正经，段艺璇不敢说话了。见状李梓一笑置之，段艺璇永远也只能是那晚的酒醉缠绵，沉醉在自己的温柔乡里不时还会呢喃起别人名字的段艺璇。

"开玩笑的，一次就够了。"

一次也真的够了，李梓很期待自己肚子里那个小生命的出现。也是自己运气好吧，李梓一直都想要个孩子。虽然她也忘了自己为什么会想要一个孩子。

"我走了，就当我是欠你的还有彼异界的，没事打个电话给我，不要跟我说是打错了。"

李梓潇洒地像个行走江湖的侠客。有着儿女情长也有着江湖仗义。

转角处，李梓回过头眷恋地看了一眼享受着日光浴的段艺璇。好像是因为段艺璇很喜欢小孩子吧。

"刘姝贤，你去哪里去那么久？"

胡晓慧都饿老半天了，刘姝贤就去小区超市买个菜，一个多小时了还没回来。

一开门，胡晓慧呆住了。有些狼狈的段艺璇按住了防盗门，对自己微微一笑。

"胡晓慧，我没错是你的姐姐，也是你的狗，你肚子里还有我的种。"

"你有什么理由在这跟别人鬼混。"

段艺璇强行抱起了想要后退的胡晓慧。

"段艺璇，你出去！"

胡晓慧拼死都要从段艺璇怀里抽身，她才不要见到段艺璇。

"晓慧，我从刘姝贤那光明正大把你抢回来。"

"我被她打成这样，你说我喜不喜欢你啊？"

段艺璇把胡晓慧压在了沙发上，上衣被随意扯落，上面有不少新伤。这是太妹间为了争夺伴侣的决斗，能把段艺璇打成这样，刘姝贤这是在暴走状态下吧。

"喂段艺璇你别乱来。"

段艺璇解起了裤腰带，胡晓慧被吓了一跳。

"你看我这一见着你就硬了，你说我喜不喜欢你啊？"

胡晓慧涨红了脸。胡晓慧气消差不多了，也就缓过来了，自己的逃离是多么伤人的一件事。段艺璇的感情自己那时候怎么就不明白呢。

"胡晓慧，你又在闹别扭了。"

"这样下去我可就..."

"强上了。"

"不要！段艺璇你快点从我身上滚下去！"

段艺璇暴露在空气中的肉棒隔着衣服布料摩擦着胡晓慧的肚皮。

"我们的女儿刚才好像动了一下。"

段艺璇全身都贴在了胡晓慧身上，体重都压在四肢上，胡晓慧只是被段艺璇温暖的体温包围着。  
胡晓慧也不想再推开段艺璇了，就这样被她抱着很舒服的。

刘姝贤把流浪大街的自己提溜到了这里，当时自己一气之下还叫着刘姝贤帮忙把孩子打掉。可真到了手术台上，胡晓慧就后悔了。

"段艺璇，我们女儿的名字你想好没？"

"就叫胡小段吧，那家里就有两个胡晓，和两个小段了。"

"段艺璇。"

"诶，我在呢。"

段艺璇喷洒在胡晓慧侧颈的热气弄得人心里也痒痒的。

"姐姐。"

"你喜欢我这么叫你吗？"

"喜欢，做爱的时候叫就更喜欢了。"

现在，如果胡晓慧一生下来就是段艺璇的妹妹，哪怕是同一对父母，段艺璇想她也一定会再爱上她吧。

"小柯基，你都湿了。"

"主人，你就快给我吧。"

当只狗也不错，前提是胡晓慧的狗。段艺璇前端分泌的透明液体打湿了胡晓慧毛茸茸的睡衣。


End file.
